Kasama fans happy with BOSES Tinig P Noy ratings
November 1, 2013 Philippine TV is starting to be a third player RPN-9, the broadcast landscape by the two giant stations in the coveted Top 15 slots of TV programs in terms of viewership ratings. The Kasama Network RPN-9 is showing with the ratings of BOSES Tinig P-Noy, the flagship reality show, had viewers tuned in despite in the 12.4% performance on the ratings scale. The advertisements, the commercial sports of RPN-9, including San Miguel products, Smart, Globe, Talk N Text, Sun Cellular, Touch Mobile, Jollibee, McDonalds, Coca Cola, Charmee Pantiliners, Kraft products, P&G products, Uniliver products, Universal Robina and Jack n' Jill products, KakaoTalk, RC Cola, Mang Inasal, Unilab products, Pepsi, PLDT, Selecta prodicts, RFM Foods products, NutriAsia from Datu Puti, UFC products and Mang Tomas, Mister Donut, Dunkin Donuts, Mega Sardines, 555 Tuna, Century Tuna, Goldilocks, among others. Last October 19, 2013, The Kantar Media revealed that BOSES Tinig P-Noy garnering in 10.2% pitted against ABS-CBN's I Dare You (12.1%) and GMA-7's Katipunan (8.2%). Meanwhile last October 20, also with 15.3% viewership against TV Patrol Weekend (14.6%) and 24 Oras Weekend (10.4%). BOSES, one of the network's original concept programs which aired on Saturdays from 9 p.m. to 10 p.m. and Sundays at 8 p.m. to 9 p.m. The Radio Philippines Network (RPN) DXKS-Surigao has launched recently a singing competition BOSES Tinig P-Noy to showcase talents from the different places in the province held at the Gaisano Capital Mall, this city fighting head to head in the double-digit-ratings game with ABS-CBN's and GMA-7's Saturday and Sunday primetime shows. A strong third contender and attracting more viewers who welcome RPN's quality programming alternative that is very different from the shows of the giant networks with more quality shows. With its impressive launch, BOSES Tinig P-Noy completes a new trio of #1 shows on RPN′s weekend lineup along with the MBA and ABL ranked its #1 on weekends. Every Saturday, Penpen de Sarapen as the #1 educational children show, Showbiz Ka! hosted by Pat-P Daza Planas and Nestor Torre as the showbiz talk show, The Simpsons as the #1 cartoons, Rafael Rosell's The Million Peso Money Drop also became the #1 show on its timeslot, wrestling fans of WWE Bottom Line, Pinapangako Mo hosted by Coney Reyes in the #1 primetime drama anthology, Roderick en Nova topbilled by Roderick Paulante and Nova Villa in the #1 sitcom and the #1 comedy gag show Champoy. And on Sunday, Nova starring Nora Aunor and Tirso Cruz III as the #1 drama series, the wrestling TV hit WWE SmackDown!, the musical variety show Superstar hosted by Angeline Quinto, has been consistently ranked the #1 show on its timeslot and Bayani Agbayani's Mister Kemis Bayani as the #1 sitcom. The regional reality singing search aims to discover the singing prowess of potential talents coming from the 12 regions of the country where 12 AM radio stations of RPN-9 are located. It also aims to boost the tourism potential of the particular City and region where the winners come from. “Here we hope to bring about the best vocal rendition in perfect harmony and blending of voice without any accompaniment which is also less costly for any group of persons to join into, and for any recording company to produce,” Rivera further added. "Considering the fact that we were up against the giant shows, we are also very much happy in the ratings game," said RPN-9 president and CEO Robert T. Rivera and chairman Wilson Tieng. Contestants need not produce a minus one abd bring any instruments like organ, piano and guitar as this is pure acapella in duet and trio. A huge hit that it set a trend in talent shows on rival networks, all weekly winners will compete during the monthly contest and vie from the quarterly finals. The grand prize winners will also have a music recording contract, a talent management contract Talent9, voice and stage training, trophies, cash and other fabulous prizes. Despite the ratings, to achieve against the giant networks on Saturday nights with the performance night and Sunday nights for the results voting night," he said. In fact, while people from The Kasama Network for the result of the ratings, advertisers win the commercial spots on BOSES Tinig P-Noy open for all ages in a form of duet and trio in a capella for the unique reality talent search singing in acappella hosted by roadshow hosts Center for Pop Coaches Aileen Papin and Anthony Castelo discover local talents. Anational singing contest for young and talented artists and which would be staged by the 12 RPN 9 radio stations nationwide Radyo Ronda. RPN-DXKS Station Manager Bienvenido Galeon, Jr. during the launching said that the semi-final winners for duet and trio categories will compete from among the winners of the 12 RPN branches stations nationwide for the grand finale this December and will have the chance to win a grand prize of P1 million pesos and other fabulous prizes open to all talented singers from 15 years old and above in audition. He continued coming the weekend shows on RPN such as Showbiz Ka!, The Simpsons, the MBA and ABL basketball games, The Million Peso Money Drop, WWE Bottom Line, WWE SmackDown!, Pinapangako Mo, Aahat, Roderick en Nova, Champoy, Kwarta o Kahon, Mister Kemis Bayani, Superstar and Sunday's Big Event. This can be viewed as a significant leap for RPN-9 shows that the network is indeed a strong third contender attracting more viewers for fresh programming alternative from the shows of the two giant networks. A cappella is singing without any instrumental accompaniment. The singers can be heard using their natural and powerful voices. The comptition focuses on a cappella for duet and trio to produce a harmonic melody with choreography because there would be no harmony to be created in solo a capella. BOSES Tinig P-Noy has been creating since RPN-9 acquired the rights from Shine International. The acquisition placed the runner-up station at the forefront of the local TV network wars that BOSES Tinig P-Noy seasons have established all over the world explained is all contestants can form a duet and trio with the other contestants regardless of what group they came in with. Winners for the weekly, monthly and quarterly finals will qualify for the grand finals in Manila for the grand champion open a cappella duos and trios with members aged 15 and above in important star potential that will help Talent9 hone them into RPN's biggest idols, superstars and rank them among the hottest personalities in the industry as well. The reality singing competition for a capella in the Philippines and homegrown talents will have the chance to shine a recording artists as the winners await over P1 million in cash and fabulous prizes through a talent management contract with RPN-9 through Talent9 and the music recording contract with Universal Records. This milestone is attributed to the strong performance of its Hollywood movie block, Koreanovelas, telenovelas, animes, World-Class Boxing matches, and the ABL basketball games. The reality capella singing contest is one of RPN's station local programming. Catch the latest episodes of your fave series with the FUSE (Fresh from the US Episodes) campaign on RPN. It has brought the network's market in the canned hit shows like Survivor, Glee, The X-Files, The Vampire Diaries, New Girl, 24, The Walking Dead, Aahat, NCIS, Hell's Kitchen, Community, The Big Bang Theory and American Idol as well as the hit telenovelas Marimar and Rosalinda, and the popular Koreanovelas are Can You Hear My Heart and Dear My Sister, as well as its sports programming for action-packed sports fans like the MBA (Metropolitan Basketball Association) and the ABL (ASEAN Basketball League) basketball, World-Class Boxing for the boxing matches, and WWE Bottom Line and WWE SmackDown! for wrestling fans. Part of this effort are shows like Superstar, The Million Peso Money Drop, Showbiz Ka!, Mister Kemis Bayani, Spin-A-Win, Kwarta o Kahon, Chibugan Na!, Penpen de Sarapen, Pinapangako Mo, Champoy, Roderick en Nova, Nora, Sana Kahit Minsan and Muling Pagmamahal increase a ratings. The top 10 finalists are Febra Sagario, Felizardo Cedeño and Rueda Haictin; Chan Mae Eslit, Rexsilline Tumapon and Glecyl Jean Sagapsapan; Jashen Rectazo and Frank Chester Celicious; Axl Kurt Daguplo and Rambert Gnousis Barbaso; Kent Giel Encarnacion, Kurt Larry Dugaduga and Robb Gabriel Cabading; Hawwa Mae Gallemit, Frank Chester Celicious and Christiene Mae Morelos; Mary Ann Caballida, Faith Manit and Vienne Micha Tuazon; Janah Rechel Gallemit, Axl Kurt Daguplo and Jashen Rectazo; Chan Mae Eslit, Rexsiline Tumapon and Glecyl Jean Sagapsapan; and Jade Kemmond Mag-abo, Jhunyl Ken Eguia and Faith Abegail D. Rivera. Winners for the duet competition were Coleen Mangabat and Mhelrose Uy of Batac National High School while the in the Trio category, Jasper Arizabal, Phoebe Faye de Guzman and Johanna Miranda of Alpha and Omega Christian Ministries International took the top prize. 'MBA on RPN' The Kasama Network RPN and Solar Sports has recruited a batch of veterans forming the on-air coverage team for the return of the Metropolitan Basketball Asssociation (MBA) games, franchise owner of the league, over money matters involving financial support and shares of gate receipts. Top sportscaster Jinno Rufino, Magoo Marjon, Richard del Rosario and Sev Sarmenta are the anchors of play-by-play along with the sideline reporters are Riki Flores, Andi Manzano, Bianca Roque and Karla Aguas, and game analyst are Mon Liboro, Ed Picson, Dominic Uy and Vitto Lazatin. The 12 teams will represent Metro Manila, Luzon, Visayas and Mindanao will play. The MBA games are aired live on RPN Channel 9 and the cable channel Basketball TV.